


KittenPressure

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: The Adventures of Toby Hooper [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cabin Pressure - Freeform, Cracky goodness, F/M, Humor, Talk about animal shelters, cats talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets a new cat... Toby is not amused.  Inspired by an adorable photo on tumblr.  This is for maybeitsjustmytype, because she IS Arthur Shappey!!! It's cracky but fun... trust me... read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KittenPressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> MizJoely betaed this for me, because she is so wonderful.  
> I own nothing - Lil

* * *

Toby watched as his human came rushing into their home. She was talking excitedly in that voice that made him want to pee on her slippers. _Good Lord, she won't shut up,_ he thought. Suddenly she sat down the cardboard box and opened it. Toby went over and gave it a sniff...

 _NO! She wouldn't_! Another sniff... _Oh, she did!_ Toby thought as he watched a cat... no- a kitten, ginger, approximately sixteen weeks old - slowly poke his head out of the box-carrier.

“Ooooo... you two will be the best of friends!!! Molly squealed as she dashed from the room.

Toby looked at the new arrival with a disapproving eye. “No.” Was all he said to him.

“S-sorry?” the young cat asked.

“Don't get comfortable,” Toby replied.

The ginger looked around, trying to decide if he needed to find a hiding place from the larger feline.

“I don't plan on harming you. But there is no need to aquatint yourself with your surroundings. You won't be here that long.”

“I think that lady adopted me, so...”

“Well, thinking is clearly not a strong suit of yours, so perhaps you should put your focus elsewhere,” Toby said, then started cleaning his left front paw.

This clearly wasn't going well... “Ah, my name is Martin,” the younger cat said.

“Martin? What kind of cat name is that?” Toby questioned, pausing he bath time.

“Not sure really, but she's,” He motioned with his head toward Molly, she was buzzing around the kitchen. “been callin' me Martin since she picked me out at the shelter. I suppose that's my name now.”

Toby rolled his eyes. “Toby, Martin... sometimes I worry about her mental state. What's wrong with normal cat names like Boots and Fluffy?”

Martin laughed. “There was a cat at the shelter named Mr. Pickles.”

“Riveting,” Toby mocked. “As I was saying, you won't be a permanent fixture, so don't get comfortable.”

“Why do you say that?” Martin asked.

“This is a one cat household, and I'm that one cat. I don't like having to vie for Molly's attention. It's bad enough when that detective bloke comes over. But at least he's smart-ish and gives me extra tuna, when she's not looking. You will only complicate matters. You have to go.”

Martin was not looking forward to going back to the shelter. There was talk of some kind of 'good bye chamber' – it didn't sound like a happy place. Suddenly Molly came back into the room.

“Sherlock's on his way over. You two be nice, I want Martin to make a good first impression.” She picked up the box and practically skipped out of the room.

“Who's Sherlock?” Martin asked the grumpy, older cat.

“Sherlock is the reason I would have thought you were unnecessary. I've been forced out of her bedroom more nights than I'd like to remember, thank you very much. Which had led me to believe that Molly was no longer riding the train to spinsterville. Why she needed an additional cat, is beyond me.” He resumed his bath, deciding to ignore the juvenile cat and his questions.

He had plans to make anyway. He had to find a way to force this small, orange annoyance out of his happy home. He considered feigning illness, but knew that would just end up with an uncomfortable trip to the wretched vet. He could try giving the lad a good thrashing. That might convince Molly that this wasn't the place for young Martin. Perhaps he should just start shredding everything in sight. Simple, yet classic. His musings were disturbed by Molly's squealing, yet again.

“Oh, Sherlock, isn't he adorable?” she spoke in a voice so high he was surprised he could even hear her. The pained look on her companion's face didn't go unnoticed. The new cat was sitting on the man's lap.

“Yes, Molly he's... well, he's a cat.” The man paused, looking over the feline. “Why on earth did you need another cat?”

 _Ah! I knew there was a reason I tolerated him_ , Toby thought.

“But Sherlock, they were going to,” she whispered something into the man's ear.

“Molly why did you have to whisper that? It's not as if they can understand us.”

“Well, never mind. He's so sweet and he's a ginger. He reminded me of someone,” Molly said as she petted the cat perched on her boyfriend's legs. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Then she jumped up and ran across the room.

 _Oh no_ , thought Toby. _Sentimental old Molly, leave it up to her... wait... Martin?_

“Look, I even have a little hat!” She placed a tiny pilot's hat- a captain's hat even- on the newcomer's head.

 _Where on earth did she find that_ , Toby wondered.

“Why are you putting that on him?” Sherlock asked suddenly looking at the animal like he felt sorry for him.

“Because he's Martin. Captain Martin Crieff!” Sherlock stared at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about. “Sherlock we listened to the whole series! Come on, MJN Air? Carolyn Knapp-Shappey? Arthur Shappey? None of this is ringing even one bell, is it?”

“I might have been reorganizing my tobacco ash files or something.”

Molly deflated. Toby didn't like the new addition and he didn't like having to share Molly's time, but he also didn't like seeing her upset. He made his way over to his human and rubbed up against her leg. She bent down and picked him up.

Sherlock must have realised he had done something wrong. _Good,_ Toby thought. _It's a lot of work shredding his favorite shoes._

“Molly, I'm sorry. Just because I'm not interested in your radio show, doesn't mean that you should be any less excited about finding a cat that reminds you of a,” He looked down at the cat sitting obediently on his lap. “ _Pilot?_ I assume since you put this ridiculous hat on him. Actually, I can't believe he's not knocked it off yet. You might just have a keeper, Molly.” He scratched Martin's back.

Molly smiled and gave Toby's chin a good rubbing. “And look, I think Toby likes him.”

Sherlock give the older cat an appraising look. “I'm not so sure about that. But you're happy and that's all that matters. Looks like it's a two cat household whether we like it or not Tobias,” Sherlock said as he patted Toby's head.

Toby sighed and thought about it as he looked over the new cat. _For Molly, I suppose I could learn to live with the ginger. Besides, might be fun. I could make him my protégé._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Lil


End file.
